Alfred and his Pokemon Do Stuff or Whatever
by Nelauk
Summary: Alfred has to deal with his Gardevoir Arthur, who is being very difficult because he forgot to buy him tea. Trainer!Alfred and Pokemon!Arthur AU. USUK, sort of.


"Okay, Artie," said Alfred, "come out. You've been in there for too long."

"_Gardevoir." _His voice was muffled by the bedroom door.

"Dude, come _on. _I'll buy you your tea."

"Voir?"

"I'll get you the biggest box. The Earl Grey one. Your favorite?" This had been the second time he'd forgotten to get his Pokemon the tea. And when that happened Arthur would get much more difficult than he usually was, which was a nightmare, because it was impossible to deal with that. Unless he got his beloved drink, of course.

The door creaked, and a scruffy haired green head poked out from around the door. His dark eyebrows were furrowed with suspicion. _I hope you aren't lying, Alfred._

_Dude, _Alfred told him inwardly, _of course I'm not. I'm not evil._

Arthur came out. First were his thin white legs, and then his long coattails, drifting behind him. Alfred gave out a large sigh, mostly of relief. He loved his Gardevoir very much, and he knew that Arthur loved him too, but the Pokemon was rather prideful and had quite the temper.

It was hard getting along with him, because he was fiercely independent and did not like being ordered around like he was some wench. In battles, when Arthur was out, Alfred did not even bother to command him and instead let his Gardevoir do the deciding for himself. It was better that way, honestly, and anyway Arthur was very smart when it came to battling. It was almost like he wasn't his Pokemon, really, more like just a very cantankerous Gardevoir who happened to be living with him in his house and travelling around with him.

But Alfred didn't have any complaints about it. He was rather content about it, actually.

"'Kay, I'm going. Just sit tight."

"Voir, voir," Arthur pushed him aside with a green arm. _I think this time _I'll _go get some for myself. _

"Woah, what?!" Alfred gasped, his eyes saucers. "Artie, you can't be serious."

Arthur turned and hissed at him. _Oh, so you think that I'm not capable of going out and—_

"It's not that. You're a smart Gardie—" This solicited another hiss from the Pokemon, because he hated being called that—"uh, sorry, a smart guy and all, but there's weird…_people _out there, you know…"

This had some basis in fact. Lately on the news there had been reports of Gardevoir, male and female, being snatched from their masters and sold and traded for sick, sexual purposes. Alfred, obviously, did not want this to happen to Arthur and as a result he was the one that usually went out. Until now, of course.

_I can defend myself, _Arthur snapped, his green eyes slits. _I won't let the wankers take me without a fight._

"You sure about that?"

The Gardevoir shot Alfred a rather nasty look and turned to grab a coat from a closet. He could see this, since it was chilly outside, but he wasn't even sure if any of the coats even fit him.

The Pokemon put one on, a large black wool peacoat, and Alfred nearly cooed, because—goddamnit, he looked _adorable _in it. The big black sleeves went past his arms, making them look floppy, and Arthur flapped them around like a pair of wings. He looked like a child, trying on his father's jacket.

_Don't laugh at me, _Arthur told him sharply.

"Heh, sorry, you just look really funny in it," his trainer answered good-naturedly, trying not to add 'and cute, too', since that would make the Gardevoir very annoyed indeed.

"Garde, Gardevoir." The scruffy haired Pokemon went to the kitchen, rummaged through the drawers, and took out a pair of textile scissors. At once, he began to cut the edges of the coat sleeves off.

"What are you _doing?"_

"Voir," said Arthur simply, taking one sleeve off so that his hand was exposed.

"Dude, stop it, that jacket cost like—"

_You never bloody wear it anyway, so I might as well wear it myself! _Arthur proceeded to cut the other edge of the sleeve off.

Defeated, Alfred sighed again and flopped onto the couch. "Fine, whatever. Don't hurt yourself."

After Arthur was done he walked—no, more like floated, as his feet barely touched the ground—over to the mirror, and took a good look at himself. The sleeves were fine, yes, but the coat went so far down that Alfred could only see the very tips of the Gardevoir's coattails.

"Dudeee. Look at you. You look like the Grim Reaper," Alfred snorted, grinning at the Pokemon. "All you need is a scythe and people will _freak _when they see you coming down the sidewalk!"

"Gardevoir!" With a swish of his coat, Arthur turned and sat on the couch next to Alfred. Sighing, he took out the scissors again and began to cut at the hems of the jacket. After a while of snipping and cutting, Arthur stood up, satisfied. Alfred could see his legs now, and most of the two tendrils of skin.

_There. _Content now, the Gardevoir turned and said to him, _I'll be going now._

"'Kay," Alfred said casually, throwing his legs onto the coffee table. "Have fun getting your tea and whatever."

_I'll make sure of that, _said Arthur. But this time his tone was good-natured, and the Gardevoir turned his head back and gave him a gentle smile.

"Oh. Yeah!" He tried his hardest not to melt inside, because Arthur rarely smiled. It had to be earned, and when it was it was always a treat. "Yeah. Have fun. Right." Alfred felt the corners of his mouth tug a little, too.

"Voir," Arthur said happily, probably because he could finally go outside, _at last, _and he went up to Alfred and hugged him. He felt his chest horn pressing against his body, and it felt warm to the touch.

"Uh, love ya too, Artie." He hugged him back, very surprised and a little taken aback. Arthur was really living up to his species now.

The Gardevoir released him and went to the door. "Gardevoir," he said promptly, as a good bye, and he pushed through the door and left.

"Yeah, see ya," whispered Alfred, as an afterthought, allowing himself to really smile now.


End file.
